You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts
When Kaitlin and Katie are assigned a dangerous mission, Kaitlin must go far away. Surrounded by thoughts of Justin, Katie must do all the work which makes her mad. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Katie are sitting at Katie's house on yet another boring summer day. Just then, Kaitlin gets a text from Melvin. Katie wonders how she got Melvin's number. Kaitlin explains how she got it after the fight between the wizards and cats. Melvin's text is telling Kaitlin to go to Africa and climb Mount Kilimanjaro. Katie thinks that sounds like fun and wants to go. Kaitlin is sadden by the thought. Katie wonders if it's about Justin. Kaitlin says yes because she hasn't seen Justin in a while. She was hoping to see him again soon. Riley comes and plays "See You Again" but Katie says that joke's already been used once and that he should leave. Kaitlin thinks they should go to Africa just to see if it'll take her mind off of things. Katie thinks that's a good idea. When the girls arrive in Africa, they got to Kilimanjaro and wonder why Melvin wants them to climb up. They both shrug and start the climb. Kaitlin is constantly thinking about Justin and is not focusing on the climb at all. Katie feels like she's doing all of the work with the climbing gear. Kaitlin is in a daze of Justin thoughts. She flashes back to some moments she's shared with Justin. Katie tells her to snap out of it. Katie complains about how she's doing all of the work while Kaitlin just sits there and does nothing. It's making Katie mad. Kaitlin apologizes and says she'll help her from this point on. Katie is glad and Kaitlin forgives her for her temper. Once the girls reach the top of the mountain, they find what Melvin is looking for. Turns out it's his Discover card. Kaitlin and Katie both look at each other in disbelief. Katie says this was a bigger waste of time than the creation of the Minions movie. Kaitlin laughs because that movie was terrible. Production Information * This episode contains no CGI * There is a deleted scene where Kaitlin's thoughts almost have her and Justin having sex. The scene can only be found on YouTube with an age restriction Trivia * Kaitlin mentions the wizard and cat brawl from "The Trouble With Maddie" * "Africa" by Toto is heard when Kaitlin receives the text from Melvin * Riley plays "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa for a second time, making this a reference to "Graduates Among Us" * The highly unconventional vehicle from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Where's Perry? (Part 1)" is seen in the background of Africa at one point * Kaitlin's flashback includes scenes from these episodes: ** "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" ** "Summer Is Here!" ** "When the Going Gets Rough" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" * Katie mentions the movie ''Minions '' Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles